Destino
by Magik-Illiana
Summary: One-Shot. Rumpelstiltskin ha perdido muchas cosas durante su vida, pero quizás el destino le tenga preparada alguna sorpresa.


**Disclaimer: Ni Once upon a time ni los personajes me pertenecen.  
**

**Advertencia: Esta historia está centrada en Rumpelstiltskin y contiene spoilers de los episodios 12 y 19, así que si no habéis visto esos episodios, pasad de leer por el momento. Si ya los habéis visto, sabed que desde el episodio 12 me fascinó la historia de Rumpelstiltskin y Bella y que me muero por ver el reencuentro, pero como de momento no ha pasado y tenía el día ñoño, me he desquitado escribiendo esto, xD.  
**

* * *

**Destino**

- He estado pensando en nuestro siguiente paso de la Operación Cobra.

- Oye, Henry, quizás... Deberíamos dejar la Operación Cobra... Durante un tiempo. Sólo durante un tiempo. Ya sabes, tomarnos unas vacaciones o algo así, ¿de acuerdo?

- Pero... Emma, no podemos tomarnos unas vacaciones. ¡Es tu destino!

Emma y su crío están susurrando, pero puedo oírles con claridad. Están sentados en la barra, mientras desayunan y hablan con cuidado, como si fueran dos espías en medio de una misión. Bueno, seguramente para el crío será así. Yo estoy en una de las mesas, mirándoles, pero ellos no reparan en mí... Y quiero reír. Quiero ir junto a ellos y decirle a Henry que el destino es una estupidez, que no existe, que lo de "escrito en las estrellas" no es más que una excusa para los débiles incapaces de asumir sus errores o sus malas decisiones.

No, el destino no existe, sólo las consecuencias de nuestros actos.

Alzo la mano para pedirle a Caperucita roja, ahora conocida como Ruby, que me sirva más café. Se acerca a mí y, a pesar del tiempo que hemos pasado en este mundo, la sigo viendo muy extraña con esas mechas rojas y esa ropa llena de rotos con esa minifalda y esas medias de rejilla. Cuando la conocí no se despegaba de aquella capa de terciopelo rojo.

En cuando la chica se va, vierto en el café el contenido de la petaca que llevo en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta. No suelo beber demasiado, pero hoy lo necesito. Sobre todo tras el día de ayer. Fue duro...

Intento no pensar en el pasado, no recordar las dos únicas cosas a las que amé y perdí. Primero fue Bae, mi Bae que se marchó a otro mundo porque fui un idiota, un desgraciado obnubilado por la posibilidad de poder poseer más poder. Uno de mis peores errores. ¿Cómo pude anteponer algo tan vacuo como el poder a mi propio hijo? ¿Cómo fui tan imbécil?

Y ese maldito escritor, ese maldito desgraciado de Booth o como quiera que se llame en realidad, me lo recordó... ¿Cómo demonios se pudo hacer pasar por Bae?

Apuro mi café y salgo del restaurante, lo que menos me apetece ahora mismo es ver como Emma y Henry estrechan lazos. Una parte de mí se alegra por ellos, otra parte se alegra porque sabe que eso hiere a Regina, pero una tercera duele...

Hablando de la ruin de Roma...

Regina está en la acera de enfrente. No me ve. Está tan ocupada hablando con Sidney, su estúpido y devoto lacayo... Por no decir lameculos. Me apoyó en el bastón, observándoles. Quizás es intuición, quizás es experiencia, pero sé que están tramando algo. Y si Regina trama algo, hay que andarse con cuidado. Una persona sin escrúpulos es peligrosa, pero una persona sin escrúpulos que se cree más inteligente de lo que en realidad es, simplemente es peor.

Regina está preocupada, puedo verlo en su cara. He pasado tanto tiempo odiándola, tanto tiempo deseando vengarme de ella y, por tanto, observándola, que sé leerla con tanta facilidad como a un libro. Por eso, camino hasta el expendedor de periódicos, compro uno y me pongo a hojearlo a cierta distancia de donde está teniendo lugar ese encuentro tan interesante.

En estas ocasiones, odio este mundo sin magia. Si tuviera mi magia podría espiar a Regina con facilidad, pero aquí me tengo que conformar con ser discreto y echar mano de mi oído que, por suerte, sigue siendo tan fino como siempre.

- ¡Eres un inútil! - le espeta Regina a Sidney, cada palabra es como un puñal envenenado y no puedo evitar comparar a la mujer con una serpiente. El modo en que sisea, con ese odio tan profundo y ese veneno tan suyo, es como lo hacen los reptiles.- ¡Eres un auténtico inútil! ¡No me sirves para nada!

- Pero... Regina...

Oh, Sidney se asemeja a un cachorrito... Resulta tan patético.

- Te pedí que mantuvieras controlada a Emma, ¡pero no lo haces! Y esa maldita chica cada día me pone las cosas más difíciles...

- No tengo la culpa de que ya no se fíe de mí.

- ¡Claro que sí!

- Yo no fui quien lo estropeó todo - argumenta Sidney, sacando de repente un valor que yo no creía que tenía.- ¿Cómo va a confiar en mí si sólo le di pruebas falsas? Y, te recuerdo, que le dí lo que tú me pediste. Si Kathryn no hubiera vuelto...

- Esa es otra - suspira Regina, que se pasa una mano por el rostro. Parece superada por las circunstancias, ¿quién lo diría? Si ella se cree más lista que nadie y capaz de controlar a cada uno de nosotros.- Ese maldito de Rumpelstiltskin... Él también se está descontrolando. Nunca he sabido a qué carta quedarme con él, pero esta última traición lo ha estropeado todo...

- Ya sabes mi opinión sobre él...

- Que me odie cuánto quiera. Aquí no tiene poder, de hecho nunca ha sido capaz de igualarme - una sonrisa petulante se instala en sus tirantes labios. Lo peor del caso es que cree fehacientemente lo que dice. Me limito a enarcar una ceja.- Aunque quizás tengas razón. Puede resultarme muy peligroso, ahora que Emma está aquí.

- Si la utilizaras...

- ¡Shh! ¡Baja la voz, imbécil!

- Pero...

- ¡Nadie puede saber eso! ¡Nadie! - Regina se calla un momento. Alzo la mirada por encima del periódico para ver como ella frunce un poco el ceño, mientras Sidney se examina los zapatos. Parece un chiquillo al que acaban de reñirle por hacer algo malo. Regina, al fin, reacciona, acercándose a él y bajando todavía más la voz, aunque sigo siendo capaz de oírla.- Además, está empezando a dar problemas.

- ¿De verdad?

- Es por el influjo de Emma, por supuesto - suspira Regina, poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Maldita niñata... No hace más que provocar cambios en Storybrooke y, cada vez que algo cambia, algo se escapa de mis manos. Primero reunió a esos malditos niños con su padre, luego llegó ese maldito desconocido y ahora ella está empezando a recordar...

Aquello me sorprende. Desde que la maldición se había llevado a cabo, ninguno había recordado, salvo James (o David) cuando despertó del coma y yo mismo me había encargado de que siguiera creyendo que era David. ¿Quién era la persona que estaba empezando a recordar?

- Bueno...- sigue Sidney, parece que está eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras. Teme despertar la ira de su majestad... De nuevo.- El antiguo sheriff ya recordó y, al final, no sucedió nada...

- Porque le arranqué el corazón, idiota. ¡No puedo hacer eso con Bella! Es mi único as en la manga para controlar a ese incordio de Rumpelstiltskin...

Se me detiene el corazón.

¿Bella? ¿Acaba de decir Bella?

Mis piernas no me responden, creo que me voy a desplomar aquí mismo de la impresión. Me aferró con todas mis fuerzas tanto al bastón como al periódico. ¿Cómo puede ser? ¿Cómo puede tener a Bella?

Bella...

Mi segundo error.

Vino conmigo como pago, iba a ser mi criada, pero... Acabó siendo mucho más.

Bella...

Cada vez que cierro los ojos, sin necesidad de concentrarme, puedo ver su sonrisa, la más radiante que he visto jamás. También puedo oír su risa, cantarina, sincera, dulce y vital, como ella era. Recuerdo su olor, el tacto de su hermoso pelo castaño. Recuerdo cada instante que compartimos: cada conversación, cuando la cogí al vuelo porque, limpiando las cortinas, se cayó, la forma en que me miraba como... Como si no fuera un monstruo. Me miraba con cariño, con franqueza, sin pizca de miedo o respeto.

Y recordaba el beso. Aquel beso que me dio y que me rompió el corazón. Aunque no se lo dije, ni se lo demostré, yo la amaba, la amaba como nunca amé a alguien. Sin embargo, Regina la usó en mi contra, me rompió las esperanzas al enviarla para que me despojara de mis poderes... Y yo... No supe reaccionar. Ni al beso, si a la traición y acabé echándola de mi palacio y de mi vida... Y Regina me dijo que murió.

Ahora me doy cuenta de que creer en la palabra de esa mujer fue otro error. Bella no estaba muerta, no todo estaba perdido. De momento, no sabía nada de Bae, pero quizás podría recuperarla a ella.

- Pero si está empezando a recordar, quizás...- dice Sidney.

- ¿Quizás qué?

- Quizás te pueda dar información sobre Rumpelstiltskin. Lo único que sabes sobre él es que esa chica es importante, pero si algo sé sobre las personas, es que suelen tener más de un punto débil.

Regina sonríe de forma maliciosa. Está considerando esa idea, le gusta y yo sé qué he de hacer. Tiro el periódico y comienzo a andar hacia ellos con normalidad. En realidad, soy muy sigiloso, pero suelo hacer ruido al caminar, para que la gente crea que lo hago siempre y poderles espiar si es necesario. Al escuchar el ruido de mi bastón y de mis pasos, los dos se callan al instante; intentan disimular, pero no me pasa desapercibido el hecho de que sus hombros están rectos, tirantes; ni tampoco las miradas que Regina le lanza a Sidney, acallándole y amenazándole de forma silenciosa.

- Señor Gold - saluda ella educadamente.

- Hola, Regina, ¿qué tal va la mañana? - le sonrío con educación, ladeando la cabeza y torciendo los labios al añadir.- ¿Conspirando alguna forma de deshacerte de la adorable Mary Margaret?

Ella aprieta los labios, ofendida. Es tan predecible.

No dejo que responda. Es mejor así. Regina es de esas clases de personas que se crecen con nada, que se regodean y hablan de más, así que no hay nada mejor para irritarle que arrebatarle esa posibilidad. Me alejo tan tranquilo, aunque me detengo en un kiosco, como si estuviera cotilleando las revistas, aunque en realidad estoy concentrado en el espejo que hay en esa misma esquina.

Desde ahí observo como Regina, airada, da por finalizada su reunión con Sidney y se monta en su coche.

Sonrío.

Es cierto que es un incordio que en este mundo no haya magia, pero a cambio hay otras cosas como, por ejemplo, la tecnología. La tecnología es extraordinariamente útil. Por ejemplo, hace mucho tiempo que coloqué un dispositivo de rastreo en el coche de Regina, algo que ella ni siquiera sospecha.

Me compro una revista cualquiera y vuelvo a mi tienda. Mientras me encargo de atender a los clientes que se pasean de vez en cuando para comprar algo, miro la pantalla de mi portátil. Regina ha pasado tres horas en el hospital y, después, se ha dirigido al ayuntamiento. Y sé que tiene a Bella escondida en el hospital, puedo sentirlo en mis entrañas y he de usar todas mis fuerzas para quedarme en la tienda.

Sólo cuando llega la hora del cierre, me subo en el coche. Sé que a estas horas Regina está en su casa vigilando a Henry e impidiendo que éste pase más tiempo con Emma.

Vuelvo a sonreír.

Cuando, años atrás, Regina acudió a mí pidiéndome que le consiguiera un hijo, supe cómo le devolvería parte del dolor que ella me había provocado al usar a Bella en mi contra. Llevaba ya un tiempo siguiéndole la pista a Emma, era algo que podía hacer al conocer su verdadero nombre, así que sabía que había tenido un hijo y que lo había dado en adopción. Era un plan perfecto. Durante un tiempo, ella creería que su vida era perfecta, pero luego llegaría Emma y, por un lado, eso desestabilizaría los planes de Regina y, por otro, le haría perder algo.

Sé mejor que nadie el dolor que se siente al perder un hijo, como una parte de ti se pierda. También sé que, en realidad, Regina nunca ha querido a Henry, pero si hay alguien que no sabe perder, esa es Regina y el mero hecho de perder algo que posee a favor de otra persona, la sacaría de sus casillas.

Al fin he llegado al hospital.

Como es el hospital de Storybrooke y es tarde, no tengo problemas para entrar. Tampoco lo tengo para colarme en la parte no abierta para los visitantes y desde que cruzo la puerta de entrada, algo bulle en mi interior. No sé describirlo. Es como si algo me poseyera, algo poderoso... Es como si volviera a tener magia en mi interior, pero sé que no es así, que en este mundo no existe tal cosa.

Sin embargo, esa cálida sensación que me embarga, también me guía. No sé explicar cómo, no es razonable según la lógica de este mundo, pero sé a dónde debo dirigirme.

Así, llego a una puerta que da lugar a unas escaleras que descienden, internándose en la oscuridad. Con mucho cuidado, las bajo hasta alcanzar un corredor de aspecto muy frío. Las paredes están cubiertas con baldosas y a cada lado hay una puerta con un ventanuco en lo alta, en el techo hay un par de lámparas que no iluminan demasiado. Todo tiene un aspecto tan deprimente que el ánimo de cualquier persona decaería sólo con estar ahí y entonces sé dónde estoy: en el ala de psiquiatría.

El corazón me da un vuelco.

No sé cómo, pero sé que Bella está aquí.

Puedo sentirla.

Corro hasta la puerta y me llevo una mano al cuello. Desde que Regina dejó su llave maestra en la celda de la señorita Blanchard, me encargué de hacer una copia de ella. No sabía cuándo me iba a ser útil, pero sí que algún día lo sería... Y al fin ha llegado ese día.

Las manos me tiemblan, apenas puedo permanecer de pie... No estoy acostumbrado a tanta emoción. Todavía no puedo creerme que Bella esté aquí. Entonces miro a través del vano de la puerta y encuentro a una chica de espaldas. No le veo el rostro, pero sé que es ella, sé que ese largo cabello castaño oscuro es el de Bella. Está desgreñado, suelto, pero es el suyo, lo reconocería hasta si fuera ciego.

Y logro introducir la llave en la cerradura de la puerta.

Entonces me tomo un momento.

Contengo la respiración, mientras coloco la palma de la mano en la puerta. No sé qué me voy a encontrar, no sé si sabrá quién soy, si le daré miedo, si me odiará, si estará bien... Pero ahí está, viva. Y para mí es suficiente. Está viva... Tanto tiempo anhelándolo y, al fin, uno de mis sueños se ha cumplido.

Tras la marcha de Bae, tras la ausencia de ella, al fin tengo algo que saborear, algo que me hace sentir completamente vivo y necesito saborear el momento. También necesito asimilar que Bella está ahí.

Al fin encuentro el valor que nunca he tenido y giro la llave, abriendo la puerta. Ésta chirría, seguramente porque no se ha abierto en mucho, mucho tiempo. Ante el ruido ella se gira. Una vez más, dejo de respirar. Sus ojos increíblemente azules se posan sobre mí. Es como si el tiempo se detuviera, al menos para nosotros. Yo me quedo ahí parado, mirándola, aterrorizado por su reacción y deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no me tema, que no me mire como si fuera un monstruo porque no podría soportar que ella me mirara así.

Y ella...

Ella se limita a abrir la boca, su perfecta boca, de pura sorpresa. Y se queda así unos segundos, mientras yo empiezo a considerar que me voy a volver loco porque el corazón me late tanto y tan deprisa que lo escucho como un tambor dentro de mi cabeza.

Y, al fin, sucede.

Ella reacciona.

Sus labios se cierran, no deja de mirarme y, entonces, se curvan en una sonrisa. En esa sonrisa que irradia más luz que el mismo sol. Nerviosa, se aparta el pelo de la cara, antes de añadir en un susurro:

- Sabía que vendrías a salvarme... Rumpelstiltskin.

- Bella...

Todavía no puedo creérmelo, no puedo reaccionar. ¿Acaba de llamarme por mi nombre? ¿Acaba de reconocerme? ¿Y por qué me mira así? ¿Por qué parece contenta de verme? Debería estar furiosa, debería odiarme por no haber confiado en ella, por haberla echado y provocado que cayera en las manos de Regina.

Bella se pone en pie. Se acaricia sus propias manos, parece nerviosa, tímida.

- Estás...

- Diferente - termino yo por ella. Sonrío débilmente, aferrándome a mi bastón de nuevo. Entonces le tiendo una mano, que ella acepta al momento. Su piel es tan suave como recordaba, aunque me esfuerzo en no pensar en eso, mejor mantener la mente fría.- Deberíamos marcharnos, si alguien nos ve... Aquí, en este mundo, no existe la magia, así que... Mejor que nos demos prisa, ¿de acuerdo?

Le estrecho la mano con más fuerza, con decisión, antes de guiarla fuera del hospital con rapidez, pero también con cuidado. Como bien le he explicado, no tengo magia, no sé si podría defenderla demasiado bien si nos descubrieran.

No compartimos palabra alguna hasta que nos encontramos en la seguridad de mi coche. Bella no deja de mirar a su alrededor, asombrada, un poco asustada, lo que, dada la situación, es perfectamente normal. No sé con exactitud qué le pasó después de que la hiciera marchar de mi casa, ni lo que le ocurrió una vez la maldición se llevó a cabo, pero deduzco que ha estado encerrada todo ese tiempo y el cambio de un mundo a otro no es sencillo, hay tantas diferencias...

- Este lugar es tan... Raro - murmura, atónita, mientras acaricia la guantera del coche. Entonces frunce el ceño, antes de suspirar y recostarse en la puertezuela que le corresponde, apoyando la cara en el cristal.- No tengo claro como he llegado aquí. A decir verdad, no recuerdo muchas cosas...

- Es una larga historia.

- Ya sabes que me encantan las historias.

Era verdad. Si algo me había sorprendido de ella, mientras vivió conmigo, era que siempre que tenía un rato libre de sus quehaceres, lo pasaba en la biblioteca, sumergida entre mis miles de libros.

- Además...- dice entonces, mirándome con franqueza y con aquel valor tan suyo que, a un cobarde empedernido como yo, le deja sin palabras.- Me debes una historia. Regresé del pueblo con la paja que me pediste...- se humedece los labios, temerosa, pero aún así no se achanta.- Hice lo que me pediste, cumplí mi parte, pero tú...

Llevo tanto tiempo pensando en eso, tanto tiempo callando mi propia historia y tanto tiempo anhelándola, que, por una vez, bajo mis defensas. Es como si esa chica de ojos azules y sonrisa luminosa consiguiera derruir ese muro que se instaló en mi interior tras que me convirtiera en El señor oscuro. Por eso, mientras conduzco a casa, le cuento mi historia. Todo. El hombre cobarde que fui, el ser en el que me convertí, el error que me desgarró por dentro... Todo.

Cuando termino, ella calla. No me atrevo a mirarla, no quiero ver su decepción, así que bajo del coche y camino hacia la casa, dejando la puerta abierta tras de mí para que pueda entrar. No doy ni dos pasos en dirección a las escaleras, para enseñarle la habitación donde podrá descansar, cuando vuelvo a oír su voz:

- Rumpelstiltskin...

- ¿Ocurre algo, Bella? - pregunto, mientras mis dedos acarician la barandilla de la escalera. Me concentro en sentir la madera, en notar la suavidad de su pulido, porque sigo sin atreverme a mirarla.

- No sé qué creíste que pasó... N-no sé por qué reaccionaste así, porque te enfadaste conmigo... Pero yo no intentaba herirte, no quería arrebatarte tus preciados poderes... Yo sólo quería besarte, sólo quería salvarte - hace una pausa, en la cual yo me vuelvo muy lentamente para ver como se aparta un mechón del rostro, depositándolo detrás de su oreja.- Es cierto que la reina me dijo que si quería hacerlo, podía hacerlo con un beso, pero no pretendía herirte. Todo lo contrario.

- Escucha, yo...

- No he terminado todavía - me interrumpe. Da un paso hacia mí, decidida.- Durante un tiempo te odié. Te odié con todas mis fuerzas. Odiaba que me hicieras sentir tan... Rota, tan triste, tan... Inútil. Yo quería ayudar, quería demostrar que una mujer puede ser tan útil como cualquier hombre y tú me hiciste sentir todo lo contrario. Te echaba de menos, me dolía lo que ocurrió y... Y te odiaba al mismo tiempo. Pero...

Cuando casi creo que una de mis mayores pesadillas va a cumplirse, ella deja esa ventana abierta a la esperanza en ese "pero" y sólo puedo seguir mirándola.

- ¿Por qué no me contaste lo de Bae? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que necesitabas tus poderes para encontrarle? Me habría esperado, te habría apoyado y ayudado... Te habría querido más por tu historia porque hace falta ser valiente para asumir los errores e intentar repararlos y...

No la dejo continuar.

Sencillamente, no puedo más.

Tras haber soñado con ella tanto tiempo, tras todas las emociones que he vivido en este día, el escucharla hablar así, el ver sus ojos, es superior a mí. No puedo controlarme más. No quiero controlarme más. Por eso, avanzo hacia ella en un par de zancadas, coloco cada una de mis manos a ambos lados de su rostro y, entonces, me dejo llevar. Poso mis labios sobre los suyos con suavidad y le doy un primer beso, timorato, titubeante.

Y entonces me afianzo, me doy cuenta de que siempre debió de ser así, por lo que no detengo el beso. Todo lo contrario. Lo intensifico, descargo todo lo que me negaba a sentir durante todos esos años: amor, deseo, pasión, desesperación, desesperanza, emoción... Y mis manos abandonan su rostro para sostener su cintura, para abrazarla, acercándola a mí, para sentirla contra mi cuerpo de una vez por todas.

Bella me devuelve el beso, se aferra a mí y sé que siente lo mismo que yo, que es como si aquello hubiera tenido que ser siempre, como si...

Como si estuviera escrito en las estrellas.

Entonces recuerdo el inicio de ese día, las palabras del pequeño Henry que me habían hecho reír, esa idea que siempre he detestado: el destino. Ahora todo parece diferente. Si no hubiera sido por la presencia de Henry y Emma, habría tardado mucho más en salir del café y no habría descubierto la conversación entre Regina y Sidney.

Mientras abrazo a Bella, le beso el pelo y sigo disfrutando de tenerla entre mis brazos, pienso en que, quizás, era mi destino estar con ella. Quizás estaba destinado a estar con ella, como dicen las historias.

Bueno... Eso es lo que pasa con el amor verdadero, ¿no?

* * *

**Si os ha gustado, dadle a Review this chapter y dejarme un comentario ;)**


End file.
